


Perfectly Flawed

by Azzy_Darling



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, old fic, pretty much out of character - come at me bro, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzy_Darling/pseuds/Azzy_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng is busy, but not too busy to notice Zack Fair.</p><p>EDIT FOR a03: This was written and posted on livejournal in 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Flawed

**Author's Note:**

> Erhm, i got tired of reading up on timelines cause my memory is like a swizz cheese, so i took an educated guess, i would recon i would set this while Verdot is gone the first time, and yes i took a scenario from Crisis Core and stuck in there, so sue me! its all about the smut anyways.. hence the au & oc warning. I am still not sure how long this story will be, i did two chapters, and ended it there, but if anyone wants me to continue it, i am more than happy to do so. This specific chapter has no warnings other than emo Tseng, and obnoxious Zack.  
> Betaed by: Robotkumo

”Tseng.”

”Tseng!”

Fingers snapped in front of Tseng’s face which made him blink confused, and smile embarrassed. ”Yes?”

”Something wrong?” Rude asked, his brows furrowed.

”What? No.” Tseng said slipping back into his professional expression. ”I didn’t sleep well last night,” he lied, placing a hand on a stack of papers, ”I’m a little behind, and had to pull some extra hours.”

Rude looked more convinced than before and just grunted with a nod, acknowledging he knew what Tseng meant. They were all over burdened with work these days. ”I bring you more paperwork, I’m afraid,” Rude said, pushing up his sunglasses with a gloved finger. ”I need a permission form to take out half the team and a bird.”

Tseng sighed. ”To Wutai again?” he asked.

”No sir,” Rude mumbled. ”Not officially.”

Tseng arched a brow, ”Why wasn’t I told of this?”

”You were, Sir.” Rude said searching for the right words, he fidgeted his shirt sleeve, ”You attended the briefing yourself. It’s a recon mission, sir. We’re taking out that new kid too.”

Tseng just blinked, not remembering a briefing about any recon mission that involved the Turks. Staring blankly at the slip of paper that Rude gently placed on his desk in front of him. ”Looks to be in order,” Tseng mumbled, pointing with a pen on Heidegger’s signature.

”I know.” Rude sighed, ”But I need your signed permission for the chopper, sir.”

”Oh, yes.” Tseng could have hit himself, but he just looked up at Rude with a undecipherable look, before he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a form that would let the Turks take out any chopper they would want. He signed the date and his name, pushing it across his other paperwork towards Rude. ”There,” he said. ”Rude?” he asked hesitantly, ”Do you think the kid is ready?” Tseng waved the pen in front of his face, ”I don’t mean if he thinks he is ready, but your professional opinion, do you think he’s ready?”

”Do I think he will jeopardize the mission?” Rude asked politely. ”No he won’t, I trust him, sir.”

”Good.” Tseng said, nodding at Rude to let him know he was dismissed. As Rude left his office, Tseng leaned back into his chair. Slightly overburdened, what a joke. He had not left this office in three days, and yet his pile of work seemed to just spawn on its own, growing. Damn his sense of duty, but he somehow felt he owed it to Verdot, who had believed in his abilities. And even if everything had changed since he had fist set his feet here at Shinra Corp., he would do his damnedest to live up to the trust placed in him. But even if he wanted to be on top of everything, he was about to admit to his own human flaws, the need for food and sleep. With a sigh he just loosened his tie a little and returned to his pile of papers.

By the time Rude came back to Tseng’s office, he was sleeping across the desk, snoring lightly. Rude stopped dead and ushered the others out of the office. ”Now is maybe not the time,” he whispered.

Tseng opened his eyes and almost fell off the chair as he woke with a jolt. ”I wasn’t sleeping,” he yawned. ”What is not the time?”

Rude looked at Tseng tilting his head slightly. ”We all just thought that you might want something to eat, since we were going out to get something.”

Tseng straightened up, brushing off his shirt, tightening his tie. ”I have to do these…”

”Come on, sir,” Reno said merrily, peeking out from behind Rude. ”Even you have to eat at some point.”

”Reno!” Rude huffed.

Tseng ran a hand over his hair, and smiled at the Turks standing in the door. ”He’s right.” He slowly pushed his chair back as he stood, ”I am famished.”

-*-

The canteen in the Shinra tower left a lot to be desired, but it was cheap, and better than nothing. Reno snickered at the amount of food Tseng put on his tray, the man really was famished, cause that mountain of horrible reheated food could feed a small army. Tseng sat down with the other Turks, eating his food, listening to them talk about everything and nothing, love interests, the best bars, and the inevitable bitching about the standard suit. ”What about you Sir?” Cissnei asked.

Tseng blinked confused, his fork hovering in front of his mouth. He seemed to have been doing that an awful lot today, zoning out. ”Come again?” he asked.

”What about you Sir? How was your week?” Cissnei asked innocently, trying to pull Tseng into their talk. But her good intentions backfired as Tseng just looked at her with those black unreadable eyes.

”Worked,” he stated.

”Oh.” Cissnei sucked in her breath and smiled embarrassed, ”I didn’t mean to imply that.. I’m sorry Sir.”

”I know you didn’t, it’s fine.” Tseng said in a tired, dull tone.

”There he is,” Rude suddenly whispered, elbowing Reno. Reno’s head whipped up, scanning the room. ”Oh yeah,” he grinned.

”Who?” Cissnei asked, looking out amongst the others who were at the canteen, trying to see what her fellow Turks saw.

Rude leaned in over the table and spoke in a hushed tone. ”See that little blonde fella next to Zack, up there at the food line?” Cissnei nodded, ”Reno seems to think that he is just waiting for him to buy him breakfast.”

Cissnei’s eyes widened, ”Is he? Oh… OH!” She blushed as the dime fell. And then she smiled, ”Go for it then, I bet you a weekends off duty that he says no.”

”You’re on baby-doll.” Reno grinned.

Tseng looked up curious to what the fuss was about. Spotting the duo straight away. ”Second class SOLDIER Zack’s friend?” he asked stupidly, pushing his tray away, empty.

”Yes Sir.” Reno said, his eyes shifty, and his smile nervous. As was he not sure how Tseng would react.

”Is that rookie even old enough to date anyone?” Tseng added dryly.

Rude and Cissnei looked shocked at first, and then roared with laughter on Reno’s expense.

-*-

That night Tseng went back to his apartment, instead of his office, and closed the door shut. He pulled out the phone cord, and pulled his pager from his belt, shutting it off. He wanted to be alone for just a little while, maybe even get more than two hours sleep. His body felt heavy and sluggish, and his brain seemed to be set on never ending deja vu. Tseng went to his fridge, opened the door and shook his head in disgrace with himself, nothing there but some bottles of alcohol and mouldy food. It had been quite some time since he had actually been home. He shrugged and grabbed the whiskey bottle, unscrewing the lid and took a very undignified swig of the bottle. Tseng had suffered insomnia for so many years that he found when he reached this surreal state of mind after days without real sleep, nothing but getting drunk would help him sleep. And he just hoped it was not tonight Shinra Corp. was brought to its knees, because once he slept, he knew the entire majestic tower could fall around him and he wouldn’t notice.

He sat down on his sofa and turned on the TV, zapping through what seemed like a million channels of shit. Taking another drag off the bottle, Tseng figured that it didn’t need to be quality TV for him to fall asleep, and just left the TV on some random channel.

-*-

He woke from the most annoying persistent noise, he rubbed his eyes and stretched, he didn’t need to open his eyes to know it was day, for a ray of sunshine was straight in his face. It was not until he realised that the persisting noise was someone hammering on his door that he got off the couch.

Outside stood Cissnei who just looked slightly amused as Tseng opened the door. ”Did I interrupt anything, sir?” She asked smugly.

Tseng frowned, knowing that he had to look in wild dismay. ”No,” he stated, ‘just a date between me, Mr. Chivas Regal and comatose sleep.’ he thought to himself.

”You are expected at a meeting,” Cissnei said, ”Mr. Heidegger does not like waiting, Sir.”

Besides the slight paleness, Tseng didn’t react. ”Tell Mr. Heidegger I will be there in a moment.” And then he closed the door in Cissnei’s face. Of course he had to oversleep for a meeting. He shook his head again, this would not look good.

-*-

Sure enough, Heidegger had been furious. Tardiness was not one of the virtues he appreciated the most. And Tseng had found himself accepting to go on a mission alone with some SOLDIER, to follow up on the Turk’s unofficial recon. It was a lie, Tseng was sure of it, but he couldn’t do much about it. Heidegger just sent him on a bogus mission out of spite.

-*-

”We’re going down sir!” the pilot yelled over the roar of the motor.

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose, and turned to his subordinates as the pilot yelled their crash coordinates into the radio. ”Hang on,” he yelled, before sitting down and strapping himself in with a swiftness born out of this happening too many times before.

It seemed to last for ages before the helicopter finally made impact with the ground, and to his surprise all of them walked from the crash with injuries, but none dead. Tseng inwardly cursed Heidegger, as he stood and stared at the burning helicopter. ”Do you think they received the mayday at the tower?” he asked the pilot, who was standing next to him, unbuckling his helmet.

”I am not sure, sir.” He mumbled, wiping blood off his face, from his cracked brow.

”How far to the next populated area then?” Tseng asked.

”I don’t know, sir. Ask the men, maybe one of them is local,” the pilot said, earning himself a sharp look from Tseng. There were no Wutai on this mission besides him, and he had no fucking clue as to where they were, except they were in the mountains. And whatever he chose to do, he better choose fast, cause the nights up here were cold.

He turned around and looked at the sorry bunch of rookies he had brought here. Now when they had all taken off their helmets, he could tell that Zack was amongst the men assigned to his stupid mission. On one hand Tseng was grateful that he at least had a second class in his crew, but on the other hand he wondered why anyone would send Zack along on this fake mission. Tseng knew that he was being punished for tardiness, but who wanted to run poor Zack around in the ring?

He ran a hand over his hair and walked over to Zack, who was frowning as he examined another SOLDIER’s wound. ”Mr. Fair,” Tseng said with what he hoped sounded like authority. Admittedly he had never actually had to deal with Zack before, he had only just watched him from afar, handing out orders, and he was even more striking when up close.

”Tseng, sir.” Zack said, rising to his feet, looking straight at Tseng with his mako blue eyes.

”We have to walk to the next village, the pilot is not sure that the tower heard the distress call from the helicopter,” he said. ”Do you think your men can walk the distance?”

”Yes, Sir.” Zack said with a cocky smile, ”And those who can’t, we will carry.”

”Very well then,” Tseng said with a nod. ”Follow the path west, and keep an eye out for any cave formations that are big enough to house us all for the night.”

And this was how Tseng ended up half carrying, half dragging some poor kid up the mountain. He swore that he would spike Heidegger’s tea with laxative once he returned. Someone would pay for this.

”Oi, Tseng!” he heard Zack call from the front of the cortège, waving wildly. ”There’s a cave!” Zack gestured to his left with his arms stretched to make sure Tseng saw it.

”Get the wounded in there,” Tseng yelled back. And quite frankly he looked forward to loosing his own dead weight as well.

-*-

Tseng didn’t risk a fire, since they were all alone on the mountain and half the men were wounded. Sitting in the cave’s mouth, he stared out over the mountains. At least he had gotten the break from his paperwork he had wanted. Maybe this was not what he had imagined, but still, it beat drooling in his sleep on export transactions.

”Sir?” a soft voice said.

Tseng turned around and saw the same blond kid that Reno had been so caught up in, at the canteen the other day. ”Yes?” Tseng said, offering the young boy a smile.

”Are you hungry? ‘Cause we left some for you,” Cloud said, holding out a bowl of something Tseng couldn’t identify.

”Thank you… eh…”

”Cloud, Sir. Cloud Strife.”

”Thank you Cloud Strife,” Tseng said taking the bowl from Cloud, looking down into it, stirring it a little with the spoon, like he half expected something horrendous would float up to the surface of the brown unnameable goo.

Cloud sat down next to him staring out over the mountains, ”It’s a beautiful view, isn’t it Sir?”

”Sure is,” Tseng said.

”How much further do you reckon we have to walk,” Cloud asked, resting his chin on his knees, staring out off into the air.

”Tomorrow we’ll reach some sort of civilisation, and we can call for aid,” Tseng said sounding completely confident, even if he didn’t have a clue.

Cloud nodded, and after some moments silence he blushing admitted. ”This is my first real mission, Sir.”

Tseng stopped eating and looked at the blond boy in the pale moonlight. So innocent, so young. He almost felt guilty that this kids first mission out of the city, would be this bogus, mock of a mission. ”Exiting?” Tseng asked instead.

”Yes, Sir!” Cloud said with a vague smile. ”I’m very happy to be here.”

For a moment Tseng could almost see what it was that had young Reno’s pants in a twist, and maybe because he really was curious, or maybe out of loyalty to his Turks, including the brat Reno, Tseng found himself saying. ”You’ll be home with your girlfriend before you know it.”

Cloud turned his head and looked at Tseng.

”I’m sorry,” Tseng mumbled, ”It is none of my business.”

”I don’t have a girlfriend,” Cloud said with a little awkward smile. ”Between being in SOLDIER and sleeping, I just don’t have the time.”

Tseng laughed muffling it with the back of his hand. ”That goes for all of us young, Cloud.”

”So you were SOLDIER as well, sir?” Cloud asked, his curiosity piqued.

”No,” Tseng said with a little secretive smile. ”I leave that to all you with a talent for fighting. My only talent is that I have a dead cool signature,” he grinned. How long had it been since he had been joking? He couldn’t remember, it had been so long since he had had time to just sit down and talk about nothing with somebody without worrying about anything.

Cloud laughed too, ”You aren’t as scary as they said you were.”

”They told you I was scary?” Tseng asked amused.

”Yeah,” Cloud admitted.

Instead of giving some bitter reply, Tseng just nodded towards the other men sleeping in the cave. ”You should rest, we have a long walk tomorrow.”

”What about you, sir?” Cloud asked as he slowly rose to his feet.

”Don’t worry about me, I always have trouble sleeping.” Tseng said, staring off at the mountains again, ”Besides, someone has to stay awake and look after you all while you sleep.”

Cloud just arched a brow.

”Well,” Tseng said, ”I got a handgun to go along with my signature.”

Cloud snickered childishly, before he turned and went into the darkness of the cave.

After half an hour Tseng turned his side to the view and looked into the cave, seeing them all sleep in a bundle like baby mice. He noted Zack was curled around Cloud as were he trying to protect him, even in his sleep. Tseng closed his eyes, trying to remember the last time he slept next to anyone, but nothing besides being crammed in tiny hotel rooms with the other Turks came to him. Tseng wasn’t really ready to admit it to himself, but deep within he knew that this was maybe while he was feeling miserable. Maybe his insomnia was a symptom that he actually felt terrible, that something was missing from his life, something that was not duty, honour or perfect timing. Tseng pulled his jacket closer around his frame, resting his head against the side of the cave, turning it out towards the outside where it looked like a snowstorm was coming. Tseng shivered from the cold, much against his own will. Right now he would give just about anything for Cloud’s place, resting warm against Zack. Annoyed Tseng shoved that thought out of his head, and continued to stare out on the heavy snow filled clouds that gathered high above.

A vague rustle in the cave, soft footsteps over the cave floor. ”Sir?” a voice said in near whisper.

Tseng turned his head and looked up at Zack who was standing besides him. ”Why aren’t you sleeping?” Tseng asked.

”I could ask you the same question, Sir.” Zack said with a little smile.

”I thought it would be best if someone kept an eye out for intruders.” Tseng stated.

Zack kneeled next to Tseng. ”Not even a mountain lion would risk getting caught in the upcoming storm, so you might as well rest.”

Tseng knew he was right. And with a sigh got to his feet, only to look out over the sleeping men on the cave floor, trying to find somewhere he could lay down.

Tseng was suddenly startled as Zack placed a warm palm on his neck. ”You’re freezing, why didn’t you say so… eh Sir?” Zack slightly scolded. Tseng didn’t know what to say, for once he was completely unable to produce an answer, because he didn’t know either. ”That does it!” Zack stated, grabbing Tseng’s wrist and dragging him off to where Zack had been laying with Cloud. ”There is no way I will get a promotion if I return from this mission with a sick Turk, even if its you.” He quickly added, ”Sir.”

Tseng was completely thrown off, and just stared at Zack, until he finally muttered, ”I am quite sure my health has nothing to do with your promotion.”

”Pfft!” Zack stepped aside and gestured at the spot next to Cloud.

Strange how things sometimes worked out. Here he was crammed in between the kid and Zack. He could feel Zack’s heartbeat, and he could feel him breathing in his neck. Tseng was sure this would be another sleepless night, but for some reasons other than it was normally. Yet only moments later, he slept like a baby while the snowstorm picked up outside.

-*-

When Tseng finally stirred, he had forgotten where he was, he was warm, and comfortable, and without giving it any thought, he snuggled up to the warmth next to him, yawning, half awake. It was not until his subconscious told him that something was off, he opened his eyes, only to look straight into a mess of black hair and a pair of amused blue eyes.

”Gaia!” Tseng sucked in his breath, ”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Zack smiled with an annoying understanding, ”I don’t mind.” He whispered, as not to embarrass Tseng more than he already had done himself, ”I just never took you for a snuggler, that’s all.”

”I’m not!” Tseng argued hushed, but soon realised that it was futile to object, ’cause he had snuggled up against Zack, hadn’t he? When Zack’s smile just widened, Tseng squinted his eyes, his lips became a fine line, ”I trust you slept well, because we have a long day ahead of us.” Tseng stood up with as much dignity as he could muster. ”Rally your crew, Mr. Fair, and lets go,” he spat. Not really sure why he suddenly fumed with penned up anger, maybe it was that obnoxious smile of Zack’s? Like he knew better, except he didn’t!

Tseng walked outside the cave and waited with the same stoic calm he always portrayed.

-*-

Once in the first village they could find, Tseng had the pilot radio for evacuation, and then there was only the waiting left. Evac would be there sometime tonight, and until then, they were all stuck in this dump of a small farmers village at the foot of the mountains in Wutai.

The villagers were happy to have guests though, and they soon found themselves seated and being fed. Tseng was so hungry he didn’t even notice that it was Zack who sat down next to him. ”Was it something I said?” Zack asked innocently, poking at his food on his plate aimlessly.

Tseng stopped chewing and just swallowed his food to answer the other. ”No,” he stated.

Zack took a deep breath, ”Forgive me, I didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of the men, I just didn’t realise you would react that… uhm… way.”

Tseng turned his head and looked at Zack, who in turn looked transfixed down unto the plate of food in front of him. ”I already told you, it was not something you said, or did. Now can you just let the matter rest?” he said, friendlier than he had intended.

”We’re good then?” Zack asked, looking up at Tseng carefully.

”Yes. Now would you be silent and eat the food offered to you? Anything else would offend our hosts,” Tseng said with a snort before returning to his food. Why did this man, Zack Fair, rattle him so? He didn’t quite understand it himself. Maybe it was because he found himself scanning the crowd to see where he was? Wishing he had a reason to say something to him that was not work related.

No, it was not like that, not at all!

Tseng finished his food in silence, wishing that this day would just end.

-*-

Weeks later, things seemed to have settled down into their normal routine again. And once more Tseng found himself falling asleep over his paperwork, only this time his dreams revolved around blue eyes and a cocky smile.

”Sir?”

”Tseng, Sir?”

Tseng opened his eyes, staring into a different pair of blue eyes, these were greener and more almond shaped. ”Reno.” Tseng groaned as he sat up straight in his chair and looked at the redhead. ”What do you need?”

”Now you mention it…” Reno said with a grin.

”Get to the point, Reno,” Tseng growled, annoyed that he had been awoken by the motor mouth himself.

Reno smiled and jumped up on the only free corner of Tseng’s desk. Crossing his legs demurely. ”I wanted to ask if I could make a change in the shift schedule, sir.”

Tseng rose a brow, but otherwise he was completely calm.

”See, my weekend off duty is not due for three weeks, but Cissnei’s is up tomorrow, and well… ” Reno said with a happy self satisfied smile, ”It so happens that she lost her weekend to me in a bet.”

”I know Reno, I was there,” Tseng said drily.

”Oh yeah, I remember now.” Reno giggled and shrugged, ”I won.”

”Good for you,” Tseng said, pulling the Turks schedule from his drawer. With a little inward sigh he noted that he had not had a weekend off in about a year, while the rest had had a weekend off each monthly rotation, give or take. Not that anyone seemed to be bothered by that, guess he just belonged in this office for everyone’s sake. Tseng grabbed a pen and looked up at Reno. ”This weekend, you say?”

”Yes,” Reno said, watching as Tseng struck out Cissnei’s name and wrote Reno under it. ”Uhm, Sir?” Reno asked uncharacteristic genuine gentle.

Tseng looked up at Reno with a fatherly smile, ”Yes, Reno?”

”You went on that mission with them… eh… I was wondering, do you think that Zack and Cloud might be… you know… an item?” Reno asked, biting a nail nervously, waiting for an answer.

Tseng had to keep himself from replying with something snarky. Instead he just placed the pen behind his ear, and opened the drawer to toss the schedule back. ”Can’t say I noticed.”

”Didn’t you… ” Reno started, but Tseng cut him off. ”I don’t know Reno, I don’t make it my business to know who is dating who.” He slammed the drawer shut with a loud angry slam. ”Besides, is that kid, Cloud, even legal?”

”Of course he is, sir.” Reno said meekly sliding off the desk.

Tseng looked at the young fire red haired man’s back as he left. And as the door closed a smile spread on Tseng’s lips. Seemed like everyone else had a life outside this building, except him. ”Good for you kiddo.” He mumbled to himself as he once more returned to his paperwork.

-*-

It was late in the evening, and the sun had set hours ago, Tseng leaned back in his chair, tossing the pen on the table. He looked at his clock, 22:45. His stomach answered with a loud growl. He needed food, for a moment he wondered if he should call for some, but then decided that the canteen would pretty much be empty by now, and he needed to get out of this office, just for a little while.

The halls were empty and his steps echoed on the walls as he made his way down to the ground level. To his surprise there was lively chatter and loads of people in the canteen as he opened the door. He almost turned around, when Cissnei saw him, ”Sir!” she yelled. Tseng straightened his jacket and walked straight over to the food line to get something to eat. Coming back with his tray of food, he sat down at the table with Rude and Cissnei, starting on his food in silence.

Rude popped the lit off his coffee, clearing his throat loudly to catch Cissnei’s attention. Cissnei looked at Rude who nodded to his right. Both Tseng and Cissnei looked in the direction, seeing Zack sitting with some others, eating. Someone apparently alerted Zack that a table full of Turks was staring at him, and he suddenly looked up directly at them. Tseng quickly looked away, and concentrated on his food again, and Cissnei giggled, a sound that Tseng couldn’t remember he had ever heard. ”He’s coming over!” she whispered desperately to Rude, who just smiled.

Tseng didn’t look up as he could see Zack out of the corner of his eye. Zack placed his empty tray on their table. ”Is everything alright?” he asked.

”Yes,” Cissnei said sweetly, and Tseng had to control himself from not kicking her under the table. ”Say Zack, now that you are here,” she said and then blushed demurely.

Rude stirred his coffee and with his deep voice he finished her sentence, ”She wants to know if you are free to join her for a drink later.”

Zack stuck his hand in his pockets and smiled at Cissnei, ”I’m sorry,” he said, ”But I already have a date tonight.”

Cissnei nodded slowly, ”Oh.”

”See you at midnight, Tseng,” Zack said merrily, picking up his tray again, and walked away from the table.

Tseng almost choked on his food. ”Wait what?” He looked at Cissnei and Rude who both just sat and stared at him with their mouths open. ”It’s not like that… He just…” he mumbled, hearing himself ramble, knowing that no matter what he said they’d never believe him.

”You and Zack?” Rude whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

”It’s just a drink,” he heard himself say.

”Really?” Cissnei asked, leaning in over the table, resting her her head in her hands, staring intensely at Tseng. Gone was the humiliation of Zack’s rejection, exchanged with curiosity.

Even Rude had taken off his sunglasses, staring at Tseng. ”I never picked you for a… ” he whispered.

Tseng stared at Rude with murder in his eyes. ”I’m not. It’s just a drink.” Tseng stood up from his seat, leaving his tray on the table. He looked out over the people left in the canteen, and saw Zack standing at the far exit, talking to someone, he looked up at waved at Tseng.

Tseng could feel his cheeks burn as a small goofy smile spread on his face, but he refused to raise his hand and wave back. How he hated that he couldn’t stay cool right now, and why had he even bought into Zack’s lie? It was probably just something he had said to get rid of Cissnei. He grabbed his styrofoam cup of coffee with an annoyed expression, before he almost fled the canteen.

-*-

Tseng went back to his office and sat down with his coffee. He didn’t want to, but he looked at the clock nonetheless. 23:20. He hated himself for even looking, it was not like Zack had meant what he had said, why would he? Then why was he sulking? He didn’t know what was worse, to admit to himself that he secretly wished that Zack liked him a little, and had meant it, or, that Zack has used him as a lame excuse, humiliating him in front of the other Turks. Maybe he had just done that for a laugh? Yeah, that had to be it! Zack had noticed, and saw his moment to ridicule him. Noticed what exactly? Tseng thought to himself, it was not like he had acted the part of a blushing maiden. Or maybe he had? ”Dammit!” Tseng growled to himself, determined to push it out of his mind, he turned his chair and looked at all the papers on his desk. He still had the report of the helicopter crash to write up for Heidegger, maybe he should do that.

At precisely ten minutes past midnight he heard a knock on the door. ”Enter,” Tseng sighed tiredly.

”Tseng, sir?” Zack said softly stepping inside Tseng’s office.

”Oh its you.” Tseng said with a controlled tone.

”Eh, were you expecting someone else here at midnight?” Zack asked, closing the door after him.

”No.” Tseng answered honestly, ”But I wasn’t expecting you either.”

”But I said… ” Zack started.

”You can drop the act now, Mr. Fair.” Tseng said coldly. ”It served its purpose, and for what its worth, I’m glad you let Cissnei down gently, but if you please, I have some work I need to finish up before I can call it a night.” Tseng dismissed Zack with a wave of his hand towards the door.

Zack didn’t leave, on the contrary, he walked over to the large window behind Tseng. ”Beautiful view,” he mumbled, and then his voice suddenly turned serious. ”I wasn’t trying to let Cissnei down gently, I was trying to get you, alone.”

Tseng turned in his chair and looked at Zack who stood and watched the night sky. But he didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say.

”I brought this,” Zack said holding out a bottle of champaign towards Tseng, without taking his eyes off the city.

Tseng knew he should ask Zack to leave, but instead he leaned forward and took the bottle he was holding out, and placed it at his feet. Resolute, he poured his cold coffee out in the trash, and searched his desk for another old styrofoam cup he knew hid itself there. Armed with two old coffee cups from the canteen, he finally took the bottle again, and placed it between his knees, popping the cork with a loud pop. Tseng filled both cups and held one out to Zack. ”Here,” he said softly, smiling as Zack turned and took the cup, seating himself on the floor.

”What should we toast to?” Zack asked.

Tseng shrugged. ”Your upcoming promotion?”

Zack shook his head, ”Not now,” his smile grew secretive, ”Oh, I know. To courage.”

”Sure,” Tseng said, toasting with Zack. ”To courage.”

”It’s funny really,” Zack said drumming his fingers nervously on his cup. ”I always thought you were some uptight suit with a gun and level A clearance.”

Tseng laughed softly, ”What makes you think I’m not?”

Zack looked directly at Tseng, ”That night in the cave in the Wutai mountains… You are human after all.”

”Last time I checked, yes,” Tseng said, his cheeks reddened again, how he hated that Zack made him blush this easily. He who was a part of Shinra’s spine, brought to one syllable words and blushing by a over eager soldier.

”You gave Reno the night off, even if it meant more paperwork for you.” Zack said softly.

”He won the bet, the weekend was rightfully his.” Tseng said unphased. Seeing Zack’s expression he took a gulp of his cup, ”Cissnei and Reno bet her off duty weekend that Cloud would decline Reno’s invitation. She lost,” he stated.

”Are you kidding me?” Zack laughed merrily, ”Cloud has been rambling on about Reno for almost as long as I have known him.”

”Seems like it worked out for everyone then,” Tseng said, holding out his cup as Zack filled them again.

”Except you.”

Tseng frowned ”What do you want, Zack?” He placed the cup on the desk before crossing his arms over his chest. ”You are buttering up the wrong man, I am not in charge of your promotion to first class, you would have to take your bottle of champagne to Lazard.”

Zack’s smile faltered, ”Do you really think that is why I am here?”

Tseng rose a perfect brow looking down at Zack. ”Everyone wants something. And I frankly find it very hard to believe that you came all the way up here to my office with a bottle of bubbly, just for my pleasant company.”

”I’m sorry then,” Zack sighed, with a slight pout. ”I guess I’ll leave then.”

”Al right,” Tseng said strained. ”If you want to, I can assign you to General Sepiroth’s next mission.”

”No thank you,” Zack mumbled, getting to his feet. Placing his cup on the corner of the desk.

”But I thought you wanted your promotion to first class,” Tseng said confused. ”And there is no better way than to have a first class recommend you to Lazard.”

”You are missing the point, Tseng.” Zack said, stopping at the door to the hall. Looking over his shoulder, ”I want a promotion that’s true, but I came here because I wanted to have a drink with you. Not to sleep my way to a mission or two with some first class.”

”Wait!” Tseng yelled, slamming a hand down into his desk, the styrofoam cups jumped. ”Rewind please.”

Zack let go of the door handle and turned towards Tseng. ”I did my homework,” he said, ”I know you had a fling with Genesis.”

”You!… You!” Tseng fumed, ”Who the hell told you that?”

”Genesis.”

”Wh… wh…” Tseng couldn’t form a word, he trembled with anger, fisting his hands.

”Relax, I asked him.” Zack said with a little vague smile, ”Cause I wanted to know if I was right.” Tseng relaxed a little but still just stood and stared at Zack. ”I wanted to know if you by any chance had felt it too, and it would be pretty stupid trying to seduce a straight man, wouldn’t it?” Zack admitted, raking a nervous hand through his hair. ”Man, this is not how I had expected this to go at all.”

Tseng blinked rapidly, trying to take in the information.

”I’m sorry.” Zack sighed, pushing the door handle down, to open the door.

”Stop!” Tseng suddenly burst out, he slowly walked around his desk towards Zack, and stopped in front of the slightly taller man. ”You actually came here to seduce me?” he asked with an tiny voice, very un-Tseng like.

”Guess I did.” Zack said calmly, ”I thought the champagne was a dead give away though.”

Tseng knitted his eyebrows looking directly at Zack. ”And once you had me where you wanted me, then what?”

”Ehm, I have to admit I didn’t think about that too much,” Zack said and for once it was his turn to blush like a girl.

In a split second Tseng decided to throw all cation to the wind, and placed a hand on each side of Zack’s face, and for a moment stared at the other man, before he closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on Zack’s lips. When he let go of Zack, he noticed with a smile that the younger man just stood there baffled. ”We still have a bottle of champagne to kill,” Tseng said with a smirk.

”Screw that,” Zack said, reaching up to undo Tseng’s tie.

-*-

For a second Tseng wondered how the hell he had gotten out of his clothes, and just how he had crossed the distance from the door to the giant panorama window. But nonetheless, he could feel the cool surface of the glass against his back as Zack pressed him against it with his own body weight. He silently thanked himself for choosing an office on 15’th floor. They had only made it to kissing and groping, but already Tseng’s loose hair was sticking to his sweaty face, and when Zack lifted him up, it was not a second too late, Tseng wrapped his legs around Zack’s waist, trusting the window would hold in its frame, and not give in, letting them hurl to their death far under them on the ground. Zack bent his knees to gain better access, using his hands to spread Tseng’s buttocks. Tseng could do nothing but hold on to the other man, gasping with sweet abandon as he felt Zack slide in, inch by inch. A gentle slow move that had them both shaking with penned up frantic need.

On the ground under them stood Reno and Cloud, just back from their date. ”Look,” Reno said, pointing up towards the only window that had a light, ”Tseng’s working late.” He turned to Cloud ”He better not catch me getting in this late either, or he will fucking sign me up for potato peeler duty or something.”

Cloud narrowed his eyes, tilting his head. ”Somehow I don’t think you have to worry about him catching you.”

”What? Why?” Reno asked, beginning to walk towards the main entrance again.

”I don’t think he’s alone,” Cloud said, pointing up at the window. ”Seriously.”

Reno turned around and came back to Cloud and looked again, ”That’s Tseng alright. I recognize the tattoo on his back, a black tiger. But… but…” Reno covered his mouth to smother his laughter. ”Oh… naughty, naughty.”

Cloud smiled to himself, pushing Reno playfully towards the main entrance, ”It’s not polite to stare,” he grinned, ushering the redhead towards the doors.

-*-

Tseng and Zack were oblivious to the bystanders, lost in their own little world, Zack kissed Tseng’s neck passionately, ”I can’t… any more…” he panted. Wrapping his arms around Tseng and twirled them around, using one arm to clear the desk, sending heaps of papers, pencils, and the phone to the floor with a mechanical clang, the receiver beeping with a angry buzzy tone. He gently placed Tseng on the desk, staring down at the man as he lay there on his back, his eyes half closed in bliss, his chest rising and falling quickly. ”You are…” Zack whispered, as he leaned his upper body in over Tseng, pushing inside again, this time rougher and harder, causing Tseng to arch his back and moan out loudly. ”Divine,” Zack finished, before he bent down to kiss Tseng’s collarbone.

Tseng wanted to touch Zack, but he had to hold on to the edge of the desk to keep him from being pushed over the side, from Zack’s thrusts. Tseng had never thought himself a vocal lover, but as his orgasm hit, he could hear his own voice, out loud. And for a short moment he was afraid he would die if this white heat wouldn’t stop burning him, but eventually it faded, and all he heard was his and Zack’s panting. Zack leaned his forehead against Tseng’s shoulder, resting his entire bodyweight on his chest. ”Oh shit,” Zack chuckled, ”Please tell me we can do that again sometime.”

”Any time,” Tseng panted with a stupid grin. ”Gaia! Any time…”

”Sorry ’bout your desk.” Zack mumbled.

”Sorry I was being a jerk.” Tseng whispered, ”I felt it too you know, in the cave.”

”I knew it!” Zack spurted out enthusiastically. He kissed his way to Tseng’s lips lazily. ”So… can I by any chance buy you a drink again tomorrow?”

”Oh yes.”

-*-

Tseng stood at the helipad, watching his Turks walk across it to get to the waiting helicopter. ”Listen up,” he said, looking over them as they all stood at attention in front of him. ”Your mission is to get our agent out as quick and as you can. In the helicopter there is a bomb, and you,” he pointed at Rude, ”Will place it at the main structure so it will cause as much damage as possible. Once activated, it has a fifteen minute clock, and by then you all better be far away from there, with our agent.”

”Maximum intolerance, sir?” Reno asked.

”Maximum intolerance,” Tseng said, ”Just get the team back in one piece.”

The helicopter started up and the rotor blades slowly picked up pace. ”SIR?” Reno asked as he walked past Tseng, ”WORKED LATE LAST NIGHT, HUH?”

”WHAT?” Tseng yelled back.

”WORKED LATE?” Reno repeated.

Tseng stared blankly at Reno, ”GET IN THE CHOPPER RENO,” he yelled.

He watched the helicopter take off, and as it disappeared in the horizon he turned and went inside again. He knew that today Zack had been requested by Angeal to accompany him on a mission. Tseng was glad that Zack was being given the more high profile jobs for Shinra, which in turn meant that he would probably get his promotion soon, the promotion that Tseng knew he wanted so much. It was not his job to brief Zack, so he went directly to the president, to announce that the Turks had left for their mission, and if all went smoothly, they would be back sometime around midnight. /Worked late?/ Reno’s words rang in Tseng’s head, had he seen him? If so, what was he doing out at that time?

Turning a corner he was so lost in thought that he didn’t see that someone else had rounded the same corner, and as a result walked straight into the taller man. His eyes flew open as he smelled leather and patchouli. Genesis! He slowly looked up at the satisfied smirk of the redhead. ”Tseng,” Genesis cooed, ”I always knew you’d come running back in my arms.”

Tseng cleared his throat, ”Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

Genesis arched a perfectly trimmed brow, ”And who might it be preoccupying the leader of the fearless Turks to that extent?”

Tseng frowned slightly, but didn’t move, ”Who said it was a person? I just sent my team off on a mission. That’s all.”

”The rookie too?” Genesis asked softly, like he was genuinely interested.

‘Cept Tseng knew he wasn’t, ”Reno? Yeah, the rookie too.”

”Bold, I must say,” Genesis said with a smile. Leaning casually against the wall, blocking the way for Tseng. Genesis pushed down his immaculately white shirt collar, and smirked, ”That my friend, is a massive love bite. I wonder who dared mark you.” Tseng grew flustered much to his own grievance. Genesis laughed amused, ”Well, I know it wasn’t me.” He looked down on his slender hand with perfectly manicured nails, ”Besides, I would never leave such a vulgar display of my special attention.”

Tseng resisted the urge to roll his eyes, special attention indeed, they had fucked, just like he had fucked others, nothing special ’bout that. ”Why do you care?” Tseng finally said, ”Anyway, its none if your business whom I allow in my bed.”

Genesis looked from his hand up at Tseng, ”More like your desk, I heard. Naughty, naughty, Tseng.”

He should have lied, he should have kept his poker face, but instead he just stared wide eyed at Genesis, ”What? Who told you that?”

The red haired man smiled overbearingly, tenderly brushing a stray lock of Tseng’s hair back in place. ”Maybe because I know you’re a kinky little thing?” he said innocently.

”Maybe you shouldn’t believe everything you hear,” Tseng stated sourly, crossing his arms over his chest in childish defence.

Genesis laughed in earnest, loud and merry, ”Gods Tseng, is it so hard to admit?” Tseng didn’t answer, he just glared daggers at Genesis. Genesis smiled and ran a thumb gently over Tseng’s cheekbone down to the corner of his mouth, ”Very well little kitty, you keep your unkept secret for now.”

As Tseng opened his mouth to answer, Genesis slipped his thumb inside the moist cave, forcing Tseng’s lower lip down. ”I already know, I just wanted to hear it from you,” Genesis whispered softly, tilting Tseng’s head upwards, and slowly leant in for a kiss, a toe curling long kiss.

As they broke apart, Tseng just stood and stared at Genesis all cross-eyed like a young boy, ”What did you do that for?” he whispered, clearing his throat.

”’Cause you’re a good kisser?” Genesis said with a innocent smile.

”Liar,” Tseng pouted, feeling twenty years younger than he was, and half expecting them to embark in a ‘Is too, is not’ game in a second. ”Alright!” Tseng exclaimed, ”Alright!”

Genesis just looked at Tseng, still with that obnoxious knowing smile on his lips.

”Zack Fair, okay? Zack made that mark. Now leave it alone Genesis,” Tseng said, and to his annoyance felt a slight burning sensation in his cheeks, closing his eyes embarrassed, knowing he blushed like a damn girl.

”I hear he has a massive… you know…” Genesis leered, ”Is that true Tseng dear?”

”Shut up!” Tseng hissed, ”I told you alright, now let me pass.”

Genesis patted Tseng’s head with a nod, ”I thought you guys were trained to withstand white hot pokers and truth serums, and here you are spilling your beans over a kiss?” He shrugged, ”I’ll be sure to let him know you blushed.”

”What!” Tseng’s head snapped up.

”I have a session with him in the Hologram room, in…” Genesis tapped his lip thoughtfully, ”Uhm, I think it was ten minutes ago actually.”

”Don’t you dare!” Tseng was mortified, not sure how to react.

”Come on, little kitty…” Genesis laughed as he brushed past Tseng towards the exit and the elevator, ”I could teach him a trick or two.”

”Genesis,” Tseng growled, but his warning was ridiculed by the last ten minutes of behaving like a flustered teenager.

Genesis stepped inside the elevator, holding the door open with a booted foot, ”I’m your friend Tseng, but I have to admit, he is a hot little piece of ass.”

Tseng took a step towards the elevator and Genesis withdrew his foot. Tseng could swear he could hear him chuckle all the way to Sublevel 5. Bastard.

-*-

”So,” Reno said, reaching over the table to get some sauce for the dinner that had been reheated for them upon their arrival home. ”Quite the impressive tattoo you have, Sir.” His lips crept up in a good mannered smirk.

”Why thank you Reno,” Tseng said flatly, sipping his coffee. He had eaten earlier, and was just here to see his team, and of course celebrate a mission well done.

”You have a tattoo, Sir?” Cissnei asked leaning in over the table looking at Tseng, ”I never picked you for being tattooed.”

”Well, I do,” Tseng said, ”Now, can we let the matter rest?”

”What is it?” Cissnei asked, not Tseng, but Reno.

”A tiger of some sorts, I think,” Reno said, laughing nervously as he realised he had just given himself away.

”A panther,” Tseng sighed, ”I have a panther tattoo.” He stared at the Turks with narrow eyes, deadly serious, ”Now can we please return to the subject?”

-*-

Tseng was still scribbling down some notes as the Turks got up to leave the dinner. ”Where is it?” he heard Cissnei whisper to Reno.

”His back,” Reno answered, winking at her.

Tseng cleared his throat. ”Reno? Would you kindly stay, I need to have a word with you in private.”

”Sure thing, Boss,” Reno said sticking his hands unceremoniously in his pockets as he nonchalantly sauntered back to Tseng.

Tseng put down his pen, which echoed throughout the empty dining hall. ”So you saw me.”

”Saw you? Sir?” Reno asked. As Tseng just gave him a pointed look, Reno nodded with a wordless ‘oooh’, ”In the window yesterday, yes Sir, I did.”

Tseng cleared his throat and laced his fingers under his chin, staring at Reno, ”Which would have to mean that you were still outside past your curfew.”

Reno squirmed and nodded, ”Yeah well Cloud wanted something that we had to walk across town to get, Sir.” Tseng rose an inquisitive eyebrow, ”A special dish, unique to his outback village apparently, and you can only get it in one damn diner here in Sector Five.”

”Is that so,” Tseng said, overbearingly.

”As a matter of fact it is,” Reno stated, and then smiled, ”It was not on purpose we noticed. It’s just… eh, just…”

Tseng waited on Reno with mock patience, ’cause all he wanted to do was to slap that little idiot across the face, and tell him to mind his own business.

”Just that I never thought of you as… someone who… had… err,” Reno’s voice dropped to silence. He looked down at his hands on the table, fidgeting helplessly, and Tseng had no intention what so ever of helping him out. ”Romantic affairs,” Reno finally mumbled.

”So, you thought I was born without a libido?” Tseng smiled amused, ”Surprise! I’m not. And as I said, it is none of your business. Remember this for the future, kid.”

”Yes, Sir,” Reno mumbled. Looking up at Tseng as he was about to get up from his seat, his smile widened to a grin, ”I know it is not my business, Sir, but when I was leaving I saw him in the hall aiming for the elevator, he was carrying a laundry bag, so I can only suppose he went to Sublevel 2.”

Tseng clipped the pen to his block with a superior expression, ”Laundry?”

”Soldiers do that you know,” Reno said with a smile, ”Their own laundry.”

Tseng nodded, he actually didn’t know that. ”Very well,” he said with a slight smile, ”You’re off the hook this time Reno, but for the future, don’t miss curfew.” And with that Tseng turned on his heels and went straight for the elevator, not to go upwards to his office, but to go down to Sublevel 2 and see if he could catch Zack. He didn’t really know why, he just felt it was important to see him before he left with Angeal.

-*-

He stepped out into the dim light of the corridors of Sublevel 2. Signs pointed in different directions, ‘bath’, ‘laundry’ and ‘kitchen’. He turned left and went for the laundry, but on the way he passed the bath. The door was open and curiosity more than anything else made him peek inside, it held room for at least fifty people here. Impressive. He walked down to the laundry, the only sound here was a washing machine slowly rotating, and Tseng’s hard soles on the concrete floor. He opened the door to the laundry, and grinned like an idiot as he saw Zack only wearing a towel, tongue poking out his cheek while he tried to fold some clothes.

”Hey,” Tseng said grinning as Zack looked up in complete mortified horror.

”Tseng! I mean… how did you?… Sir!” Zack blurted out, surprised.

”I have my sources,” Tseng said secretively, circling a hand in the hair, hinting at hidden cameras or microphones, this was Shinra tower after all, and there was no doubt in his mind that they were there, even if he was just trying to pull Zack’s leg.

”Oh…” Zack said, and a crimson blush rose in his cheeks, ”Even in the showers?” Tseng nodded a matter of factly, and Zack coughed nervously, ”Were you watching?”

Tseng had to control himself from not just bursting out with laughter, most of all because of Zack’s expression. Clearly he had done something in the shower he was ashamed of if Tseng had seen it. Tseng could really only come to one conclusion. ”Sadly there is no sound on the feed,” he said, smirking. He fucking loved this!

Zack glared at Tseng, but more childish than angry in his defence.

”Relax, Zack,” Tseng chuckled, ”It’s natural. I will tell you what ain’t natural though, not being able to fold your laundry.” He laughed out loud when he came to a halt next to the folding table, looking down at the crinkled mess that Zack apparently considered folded laundry.

”It’s a women’s thing,” Zack said shrugging.

”Just my thing then,” Tseng said batting his eyelashes, he playfully pushed Zack aside and started to neatly fold Zack’s laundry.

Zack just stood and stared at Tseng, this was a side he had never seen of the normally stoic Turk. Tseng was always serious, always in a hurry. And not really the most approachable person he had ever met. Which of course all added to Tseng’s strange frail and deadly charm. But this new laughing, playful Tseng, Zack didn’t really know what to do with, but he decided he liked it. ”You, Sir, are a lot of things, but a woman ain’t one of them,” Zack stated.

”Really?” Tseng said with a dirty grin, ”Just proves that you never looked inside my closet then.”

Zack roared with laughter, which stifled as he gracefully jumped onto the folding table, careful not to lose his towel.

”Zack,” Tseng said seriously, focused on his folding task, ”I know you’re flying out with Angeal tomorrow.”

”How long have you known that?” Zack asked.

”Since this afternoon,” Tseng admitted, finally looking up at Zack, ”So to answer your question, I wanted to see you before you left, that’s what I’m doing here.” There he said it! He had actually hinted to Zack that he would like to see him again, and what he had said last night had not just been fuelled by alcohol and afterglow, he had meant it.

-*-

”Tseng,” Lazard sang as he entered Tseng’s office early in the morning.

Tseng looked up from the newspaper he had taken an indulgent moment to read, almost knocking over his coffee when he realised that his ears hadn’t deceived him. ”Director Lazard?” he asked, sounding just as surprised as he felt.

”What is the weather going to be like this week?” Lazard asked with a little smile.

”Uh, I don’t know.” Tseng answered, perplexed by the whole scenario. Both that Lazard was standing in his office looking like someone just told him he had won a million, and that he had asked him to check the weather forecast. ”I haven’t gotten to that part, yet… But, I can check for you,” he said with a polite smile, flipping through the pages until he reached the section where the forecast was printed.

”It’s not for me,” Lazard said with a little smirk, sitting down in the chair opposite Tseng’s desk. He was amused by Tseng’s clueless expression, it was not often one got to deliver news that rattled him. ”Most funny thing happened,” Lazard said crossing his legs, leaning forward to look directly at the Wutaian man, ”Someone came into my office yesterday, and told me that you have not taken a personal day in over a year.”

”I am not sure I understand,” Tseng mumbled, blinking rapidly.

”I had other business with the President and I couldn’t help but to mention my new found knowledge with him. He told me to send you on a week’s vacation.”

”A week?” Tseng said, a slightly desperate tone seeped into his voice. ”But the Turks, and…”

”They will manage.” Lazard ignored Tseng with an arrogant hand gesture. ”Your weeks vacation starts today, so I suggest you pack your bags, there is a bird with your name on it on stand by to take you wherever you want to go. I trust you know how to navigate it?”

”Of course I do,” Tseng huffed a little annoyed, ”But…”

”That will be all,” Lazard said standing from the chair, still smiling. ”See you in a week.”

”Wait!” Tseng’s voice rose an octave, ”I can’t just leave, I have all this.” He gestured at a pile of papers, ”To finish.”

”I’m sure Shinra will survive a week,” Lazard winked, and then disappeared out the door faster than Tseng could object.

”Bastard,” Tseng hissed under his breath.

-*-

Tseng did as he had been told and went to pack a suitcase, but the whole time he was thinking about what Lazard had said. ‘A bird is waiting’, what bird? He had not issued a chopper in his own name, and since that was actually his job to assign choppers to different missions and pilots, he was puzzled to say the least. In the end, he went back into his office and quickly scanned his pile of papers for a permission to take a chopper out. When he found it, he frowned, it was signed by Genesis. Why the bloody hell would he apply for a chopper that was meant for Tseng? Had it been Genesis who had been at Lazard’s office? He wouldn’t be surprised really. Grabbing the form, he picked up his suitcase and left his office, aiming for the helipad.

As he got there he saw, not Genesis as he had suspected, but Reno and Cissnei standing besides a chopper, talking. Cissnei noticed him and waved. ”Sir!” She called, ”1875 is yours. Sir!”

”You!” Tseng growled, ”Is this nonsense your idea?” He addressed Reno who did his best to look innocent.

”No, Sir.” Reno said, but wasn’t able to meet Tseng’s eyes.

”Liar, liar, pants on fire!” Cissnei laughed.

”So it ‘was’ you.” Tseng shook his head annoyed, handing his suitcase to Cissnei, who tossed it into the belly of the chopper.

”No! Honestly sir! I swear!” Reno argued, ”But, I admit I did suggest it.”

”Did you happen to suggest it to Genesis?” Tseng barked, shoving the form with Genesis’ signature in Reno’s face.

”I did, Sir,” Reno admitted with a grin. But upon seeing the frown on Tseng, he straightened up, ”Cloud suggested it to me.” When Tseng looked like he had no clue what Reno was talking about, he added. ”That kid you thought was barely legal, Cloud Strife.”

”That blond brat,” Tseng sighed, ”What the hell is this? A conspiracy?”

”Something like it,” Cissnei snickered.

”Explain this to me then,” Tseng snarled, ”Strife suggests to you that I need a vacation, and you go to Genesis with this, who in turn goes to Lazard, and also signs this damn thing.” He waved the paperwork again, ”And Lazard takes it to the president.” Tseng took a deep breath. ”What I don’t understand, besides why so many people have an opinion about my private time, is where the hell would that kid have that information from? I hardly know who he is!” Tseng had managed to work himself into a fit, his veins stood out on his neck, and he fisted his hands.

”I told him, Sir,” Zack said, coming up behind Tseng on the helipad, with a soldiers knapsack over his shoulder. ”I noticed it when I was filling in some personal time for myself.”

”I should have known,” Tseng groaned, his shoulders slumped, but a tiny smile tugged at the side of his lips. ”Only you would be that obnoxious.” Tseng noted Reno leering out of the corner of his eye, and straightened up, pointing at the red haired Turk, ”It does not mean that you are off the hook.”

”Lighten up, Sir,” Zack said with a casual smile, resisting the urge to slap Tseng’s ass as he walked past him, tossing his knapsack into the chopper too.

”Just what the hell do you think you are doing?” Tseng was honestly baffled at Zack’s behaviour.

”I’m going with you, sir,” Zack said, flashing Tseng a loving smile.

Tseng bit back the answer he wanted to give, and just looked at the three people in front of him. ”You are loving this, aren’t you?” he sighed.

”Indeed,” Reno said, this time hiding his grin behind his hand, ”Sir.”

”So, where are we going, Sir?” Zack asked sweetly.

Tseng couldn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes, ”Stop it with the Sir thing. I insist that anyone who joins me on a holiday calls me by my name, Zack.” He ignored Reno and Cissnei’s expressions, and pointed out into the horizon. ”And we’re going ‘that’ way.”

”You got it, Tseng,” Zack cheered, standing up to move to the cockpit of the chopper.

As the rotor blades started to slowly move, Tseng walked between his Turks, ”Not a word!” he growled, and then finally allowed himself a little smile.

-*-

Zack stared out at the snow and sighed, ”Couldn’t you have picked somewhere warmer?” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the glass, exhaled and wiped the damp out with a finger. ”Don’t tell me, it’s some Wutaian kink, the snow, the mountains, and the boredom.”

Tseng sat back on his heels, admiring the fire he had built in the fireplace. ”Boring huh?” he said, smirking as he stood, counting on Zack ignoring him in his childish misery. Tseng unbuttoned his shirt, and for a minute contemplated if he should fold it and lay it neatly on the table, but decided against it and just tossed it aside. He wrapped his arms around Zack by the window, and rested his chin on Zack’s shoulder. ”The cold has one advantage,” he whispered cryptically, ”No uninvited house guests.”

Zack smirked, and turned around in Tseng’s embrace, ”What are you suggesting then? Ludo?” he grinned.

”No, actually, that would be unfair seen as you are a grunt, and I am a military mastermind,” Tseng said looking deadly serious, were it not for his eyes sparkling with mischief.

”Oh, is that a fact?” Zack said, his voice low and suggestive, ”If you are such a strategic wiz, can you tell me what the outcome of this is?” And with that he snapped Tseng’s belt buckle open, letting his pants fall, revealing Tseng’s rising erection.

”Something involving you bent over that table, screaming my name.” Tseng said, reaching down to pull Zack’s shirt off.

”Wrong,” Zack said, his smile predatory. But he knew that Tseng already knew that, but there was nothing wrong with a little snarky banter foreplay, this was one of the many reasons he thought the Turk so damn hot. ”But, I might scream your name though.”

Tseng chuckled, not a sound heard from him very often. ”We have a week, lets have a drink first, no need to be in such a hurry,” he said, and let got of Zack, walking to the bar cabinet.

”What?” Zack couldn’t have been more surprised if he tried, but it was not like he was going to object to having a drink served by a naked Tseng with a proud boner. No Sir!

Tseng came back with two glasses and sat down in front of the fire, his back against the sofa. He handed a glass up to Zack who followed, sitting down. ”I’m glad you did this,” Tseng admitted, staring into the fire, rather than at Zack. ”I guess I never have time, do I?”

”None of us do,” Zack said solemnly before taking a sip of his drink.

”If you die…” Tseng suddenly said, and his sad tone struck a cord with Zack.

”I just have to not die,” Zack said, resting his head on Tseng’s shoulder. ”Won’t I?”

Tseng sighed. ”I am very fond of you,” he confessed, ”But the life span of a first class soldier is just… against you.”

”Hey, baby,” Zack said, only too late realising what he had said. And blushed weakly at the sheer absurdity of calling Tseng ‘baby’. ”Don’t be all down like that, we’re gonna be fine, if you want us to.”

”This is why I hate vacations, gives me too much time with my thoughts,” Tseng said, sculling the last of his drink.

”I have a suggestion. What about not thinking for a good, say… ten minutes?” Zack grinned, ”Okay, then maybe only five, but that’s only because you are so…”

Zack didn’t have time to finish his sentence before Tseng broke him off, ”So what?” he asked with a little playful smile.

And Zack pulled him onto his lap, sighing at the feel of Tseng’s naked skin against his. ”Fucking hot,” Zack breathed, running his hands up and down Tseng’s flanks. Tseng stretched over Zack and could just reach his pants, pulling them down he stuck his hand in his pocket, finding what he knew was there. ”Lube?” Zack said surprised, as he realised what Tseng had been trying to find. ”You carry lube around in your pocket?”

Tseng shrugged, ”Never know when some dashing first class soldier might come crashing into my office, rutting against me.” He grinned, ”And I have a weakness for dashing first class soldiers.”

Zack’s eyes darkened for a second, knowing who had boasted of being Tseng’s last momentary lover, but decided to shrug it off. Genesis was not here, he was, and Tseng was here too, naked, straddling his lap and smearing lube on his cock… it was all fine.

Tseng grabbed Zack’s face with hands slick with lube, ”Zack,” he whispered.

And that was all he had to say really to rid Zack of any doubt of any kind. And as Tseng slowly impaled himself on him, Zack reached up and untied Tseng’s ponytail. Liking how the black hair would flow down over Tseng’s shoulders. It somehow made him look all the more intense. Tseng steadied himself by putting his hands on Zack’s shoulders, biting back a moan, he loved it like this, the pain and the pleasure in one.

Even if neither of them said anything about it, they both knew that they were not just fucking like they had in the office, this was more, it was almost making love. But, in a warriors life, these things were brief and they both knew it, even if Zack had made fun of it. They both drank greedily one another’s affection, discovering new sides to each other. Tseng would rise and lower himself on Zack, digging his nails into Zack’s broad shoulders. And Zack would set the pace, his hands steadying Tseng’s hips. Knowing they had all the time in the world, and yet, it would never be enough.

-*-

When they returned, it was nothing short of chaos, and Tseng had to make head or tails out of a ton of paperwork. Apparently Genesis had had a different agenda than Shinra.

Tseng stopped Sephiroth as they stepped out of the President’s office. ”General,” he said trying his hardest not to sound as sad as he was, ”Can I ask something of you?”

Sephiroth was puzzled, but nodded.

”Can I brief Fair?” he asked, and then as he let go of Sephiroth’s arm, he added, ”Please.”

The General smiled, after all, Shinra was not so big that when the head of the Turks went off on a weeks holiday in the mountains with a soldier, no one noticed. ”Of course,” he said softly, handing the dispatch papers to Tseng. ”Tell him to come see me afterwards, and we will leave for the mission.”

”Thank you, General Sepiroth,” Tseng said. He didn’t have to say more, his expression did it for him. He didn’t try and hide the fact that, despite his best intentions, he had fallen so in love with Zack that he didn’t know how to react to this news. But, there was no one else to go on this mission with Sephiroth, even if Tseng had a real bad feeling about it. ”Be safe,” he said to Sephiroth, offering him the smallest of bows.

”Always,” Sephiroth said. ”I promise you, you haven’t seen the last of me yet,” he smiled.

-*-

”Tseng!” Zack said cheerfully, as Tseng entered the virtual training room. Zack had just finished a training session, and was wiping his face with a towel, sweaty from the exercise. When Tseng didn’t smile, but just seemed to look tired and unwilling to meet his eyes, Zack grew worried. ”Is something wrong?” he said with a goofy grin, ”I mean besides the obvious Genesis chaos. Wow, can you believe that guy’s balls?”

”Nothing is wrong,” Tseng said, and with a strained smile handed Zack his dispatch papers, signed by both the President and Lazard. ”You made it kiddo. You got what you wanted.”

Zack skimmed the first page. ”Dispatch?” he said, looking up at Tseng, ”But now? I…”

”You and General Sephiroth are to take a group of soldiers and find Genesis.” Tseng looked down at his shoes, ”I don’t know the exact objective though, that is between the General and you.” With a deep sigh he looked up at Zack, ”I didn’t come here to brief you, I came to see you off on your first big mission,” he smiled.

Zack did not smile back. ”This is great news, why are you so sad?”

”I’m not sad,” Tseng lied. ”Just have a lot on my mind, that’s all,” he nodded to emphasize his words. ”Be safe,” Tseng said, finally giving in and pulling Zack in for a embrace. ”And come back.”

”Of course!” Zack said mortified that Tseng would even suggest otherwise. He held Tseng in outstretched arms, looking at the Turk. ”Can’t leave you to rot in your paper work, can I?”

”Suppose not,” Tseng said, smiling again, but this time it was a little more genuine. ”General Sephiroth is waiting at the helipad, you better get going.”

Zack pulled Tseng back in, and kissed him. ”For good luck,” he said as they pulled apart.

As he let go, Tseng repeated, ”…For good luck,” He watched Zack walk away, giving him a cocky wave as he left to rendezvous with the General.

THE END.


End file.
